bad_guyfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 June, 1980) was a pure-blood wizardand the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to strongly believe in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991-1998 and was sorted into Slytherin House. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and other fellow Slytherins, but he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. Appearances Movies: * 2001's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (First film appearance) * 2002's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * 2004's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * 2005's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * 2007's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * 2009's Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * 2010's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * 2011's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Video games: * 2001's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone PC,PS1, GBA, GBC (First video game appearance)(Non-playable character) * 2001's Lego Creator: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * 2002'S Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Mac (Non-playable character) * 2002's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Most Platforms (Cutscenes only) * 2003's Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone PS2, Xbox, GameCube (Non-playable character) * 2003's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Mac (Cutscenes only) * 2003's Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup * 2004's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azakaban (Non-playable character) * 2007's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * 2008's The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Mentioned) * 2009's Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Cutscenes only) * 2010's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * 2010's Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * 2011's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (as boss) * 2011's Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * 2012's Harry Potter for Kinect * 2015's Lego Dimensions (Non-playable character) Books: * 1997's Harry Potter and the philosopher's Stone (First book appearance) * 1998's Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * 1999's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azakaban * 2000's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * 2003's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * 2005's Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * 2007's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * 2011's Lego Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * 2012's Lego Harry Potter: Characters of Magical World * 2014's Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * 2015's Harry Potter: The Character Vault * 2016's Harry Potter and the Cursed Children * 2018's Quidditch Through the Ages (Mentioned) (Latest appearance) Website: * 2012's-Present Pottermore Card Games: * Harry Potter Trading Card Game Equipment * Hawthorn, unicorn hair (Formerly) * Elm, dragon heartstring (Presumably) * Narcissa Malfoy's wand (Destroyed) Abilities * Love * Occlumency * Potions * Defense Against the Dark Arts * Non-verbal magic * Flying * Dueling * Transfiguration * Charms * Dark Arts * Magical repair * Alchemy Category:Humans Category:Males